Unspoken
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Namine lost her parents in a car accident, she doesn't talk to anyone, only her brother Joshua. Will she remain as unspoken, or will she speak again?
1. Pain and tears

It was a sunny, windy day on Destiny Islands, Namine was on the beach drawing in her sketchbook. As she was drawing she was thinking about what happened in the car accident.

Her parents, her and her brother were going on vacation, they were on the road driving, all of a sudden the car got out of control- their father tried to stop the car, but he couldn't.

Namine told them not to use that car, she knew it wasn't safe, but they never listened to her.

The carb drove out of the road- it hit a tree, and somehow the tree fell on the car. It killed their parents, but only her, and her brother Joshua lived.

Joshua called the ambulance-Namine broke both of her legs. Joshua broke his arm and his legs. The ambulance came, and got them.

Luckily Joshua has a job, and they get to keep the house that they are living in. Joshua was old enough to live on hid own, which was good. Namine didn't want to live in a Foster home, she wants to stay with her brother.

Namine stopped thinking about it. Tears ran down her cheeks, down to neck. The accident happened a few months ago. Namine isn't the same girl that everyone once knew.

She wouldn't smile, laugh-she doesn't talk to anybody, not even her best friend Roxas. Everyone knew what happened to her, but she only talks to her brother.

Namine blames herself for the accident. "it's my fault, I did this." She was crying. Her brother would tell her, that it's not her fault this happened. She doesn't believe him.

Last year she lost her best friend Kairi, she got killed in a car accident.

"Why didn't have to happen to them, why not me?" The young girl broke out in tears.

Her brother Joshua was outside, he saw his sister crying, he walked over to her, and he sat beside her.

Namine laid her head on his shoulder crying. "Joshua, it's my fault. "

Joshua put his arm around her. "it's not your fault, things happen. "

Namine lifted her head off of his shoulder to face him. "I told them not to use that car."

Joshua whipped the tears off of her face with his thumbs. "I know, stop crying everything is going to be ok."

The young girl took a deep breath. "I hope so."

Roxas was behind them in the distance watching Namine. "Only if she could take to me again. " He shook his head, and walked off.

"Feel better now?" Joshua asked.

"A little, " replied Namine.

"Good, let's go home," said Joshua as he rose from the ground.

Namine closed her sketchbook, and rose from the ground, then they headed to their house. 


	2. Roxas

POV

He was walking home, he had tears coming out of his deep blue eyes. His tears fell on the sand, he wished there was away for Namine to talk to him again.

He really missed the smiling, out going Namine he use to know, but since that accident happened. Her whole outlook changed.

It made Roxas hurt, that Namine changed. The more he was thinking about her, the more his tears came out. He just wants to wrap her in his arms, and hold her close to him.

"If I don't hold her now, she will be hurting. If I hold her now, she will probably feel better. She needs comfort, she needs me. I'm going to hold her." Roxas turned around to head to Namine's house.

As he was walking, he felt better. No more tears came out of his eyes-he needs Namine, and Namine needs him. He pictured himself in his head-that he was holding Namine, it made him smile. He could feel her worm body against his chest.

The more he thought about Namine, the more it made him walk fast. He walked up to Namine's house, he knocked on the door.

Joshua opened the door. "What can I help you with Roxas?"

"Is Namine?" Roxas asked as if he was hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to see anybody," replied Joshua.

"I want to see her, I haven't talked to her in a long time. Please let me in," pleaded Roxas.

"Ok, you can come in," replied Joshua as he stepped out of the way so Roxas can walk in the house.

Roxas entered the house, and he closed the door behind him.

Will things work out for Roxas and Namine? Find out next time! 


	3. Holding her in my arms

As Roxas entered the house, he saw Namine crying on the couch, her face was in the pillow of the couch. He walked over to her, he didn't know what to do, he wants to hold her, but how?

He sat on the couch slowly. "Namine. "

Namine knew that voice, it was her close friend Roxas. She turned her head slowly to look at him, she didn't say a word to him.

Roxas looked at her with worry in his eyes. He was worried about her. "You don't need to cry, everything is going to be ok."

Namine's eyes were filled with water, she couldn't really see, she shook her head.

Roxas put a hand on his shoulder. "Namine, I promise everything is going to be ok."

Namine cried, she still wouldn't say anything.

Roxas whipped her tears away with his thumb. "I want you in my arms."

Namine put her body against his, and cried on his shoulder.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her, for comfort. "I'm here for you."

Namine took lot's of deep breathes. She felt warm in his embrace, it helped her to calm down a little. "Ro-Roxas."

Roxas heard her spoke. "Yes."

Namine broke the embrace and looked at him, she finally stopped crying. "It felt nice to be in your arms."

"You finally spoke," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I guess," Namine said.

"Can I see you smile? " Roxas asked.

Namine smirked, she tried to smile but couldn't. "Nope."

"Namine, remember that accident isn't your fault, things happen, " said Roxas wrapping his arms around her.

"No, it's my fault, " said Namine.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear you say it's your fault," said Roxas.

Namine was going to cry again, but she hide the tears, she put her body against his, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to cry anymore, " said Roxas.

"I know," she replied.

"You better not," Roxas said, as he rudded her back to comfort her.

Namine breathed in some air, tears came rolling out of her eyes.

Roxas felt her tears on his neck. "Namine, everything is going to be just fine, I promise. "

"Roxas, don't you ever let go of me," said Namine.

"I'm not going to, just lay here and close your eyes." Roxas laid down on the couch, with Namine on him.

Namine hid her face in his neck.

"If you close your eyes everything will be ok, just take a nap," said Roxas.

"I need one, I haven't been sleeping well," replied Namine as she closed her small blue eyes.

Roxas closed his eyes, he still had his arms wrapped around her.


	4. us talking

Sorry that I haven't been updating on this story, I've been updating on other stories, and I sometimes don't feel like updating on anything.

Roxas woke up, he still was holding Namine in his arms. Joshua was watching the whole time, he was sitting in a chair by the couch.

Roxas stroked the still sleeping girl's blonde hair.

"How do you do it?" Joshua asked.

Roxas couldn't see Joshua, the chair wasn't in his eyesight. "Do what?"

"That you made Namine speak," answered Joshua as he rose from the chair, he keeled down on the floor by the couch, so Roxas can see him.

"She's my close friend," said Roxas.

"I want her to talk, and not to be shy to anybody. Can you help her?" Joshua asked.

"You want me to help her to talk to other people? " Roxas asked.

"Yes, I can't have her unspoken, "answered Joshua.

"I will help her," replied Roxas.

"Thank you, " said Joshua.

"Your welcome, " Roxas replied.

Namine woke up. "Hey Josh, Roxas."

"Namine, Roxas is going to take you out for a walk," said Joshua.

Namine broke out of Roxas' arms, she stood up on the floor. "No, I don't want to."

"I will make sure nothing happens to you," said Roxas.

"Really? " Namine asked.

"Yes," answered Roxas as he sat up on the couch.

Namine wasn't sure about the whole go out for a walk thing. She did need to get out of the house for awhile.

Roxas got on his feet to the floor, he stood up. "Let's go." Roxas took her hand and they both walked out of the house.

"Where are we going to walk to?" Namine asked.

"On the beach, " answered Roxas.

They walked down the sidewalk of Destiny islands, Namine needed to be around people that's why he said the beach usually there is a lot of people.

Namine wonders why they are going to walk on a beach, and the sand will be hot, good thing they weren't barefoot.

They walked on the beach, they was a lot of people.

Namine looked at all the people. They were all having a great time.

Roxas saw her looking at the people. "Feel good once your out of the house? " Roxas asked.

"Yes, but isn't the writer spouse to save this for the next chapter? " Namine asked.

"Yeah your right, " answered Roxas.

Ok, I'm going to save the rest for the next chapter, if I haven't updated on this story in awhile, yell at me! (PM)


	5. Fun with friends

A/N Hey, I'm back writting this story! I got kinda yelled at, lol :) I do really enjoy writting this story.

Namine: You should update on it every week.

Me: Maybe once a week, it depends on the readers if they want it to be more than just one day out of the week, oh and the beta writer too.

Namine: Get on with the story!

Me: Ok, here it is people, enjoy!

At The Beach

Namine was still looking at the people doing fun things with their friends and family. Roxas looked at her.

"Does it feel nice to get out of the house?"

Namine didn't hear Roxas, she was busy staring at a happy young couple that were sitting on a blanket eating sandwiches.

Roxas sighed and tapped her shoulder.

Namine blinked, and turned to face Roxas. "What?"

"Does it feel nice to get out of the house?" Roxas asked again.

"Yeah, it does." Replied Namine.

"Stop staring, and just walk around." Said Roxas.

The two began to walk on the shoreline of the beach, the waves hitting their shoes.

"That was cold." Said Namine.

"Just step away from the water." Suggested Roxas.

Namine stepped away from the water a little bit.

Roxas hadn't said a word to Namine, so she looked at the people again.

A girl with pale skin, raven black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black bikini walked toward them.

Namine was hoping that she was only walking to the water, not walking up toward them.

Roxas looked at Namine, he observed her looking at the girl. "Hey, that's Xion." Roxas waved at her.

Oh great. Namine thought.

Xion waved back, and she ran up to them. "Hey guys." Xion panted.

Namine didn't say a word to her and acted as if Xion wasn't really there.

"Hey." Roxas replied.

"Namine, how's it going? " Xion asked.

"Not that great." Namine answered the black haired girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope all goes well with you." Xion said.

"Why don't we all get an ice cream, that always makes me feel better when I'm down in the dumps." Roxas suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'd pay but I don't have any munny on me." Said Xion.

"Let's go." Roxas said.

The three of them walked straight passed all the people on the beach, up to the ice cream stand.

"May I help you?" Said the ice cream worker.

"Yes, I'd like a sea salt ice cream." Said Roxas.

"A cookie dough for me." Xion said.

"Um, a raspberry ice cream. " Namine said.

The worker handed them each their ice creams. "That will be three munny."

Roxas reached in his pocket for his munny, he pulled it out and gave it to the worker.

The worker took the munny that Roxas gave him. "Have a great day."

The three teens left the ice cream stand and walked on the beach, and eating their ice creams.

"Are you enjoying your summer guys?" Xion asked

Namine sighed.

"Yeah, I sure am." Roxas answered.

Pictures were flashing about the car accident flashed in Namine's head. Tears were rolling out of her blue eyes.

Xion saw her tears. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, it's nothing." Namine replied.

"You better not keep blaming yourself over that accident." Roxas said.

"You've been blaming yourself? " Xion asked, shocked.

Namine nodded a yes, and she whipped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Namine, it wasn't your fault, it just happened." Said Xion, as she comforted her.

"See Namine, everyone is telling you it's not your fault. " Roxas reassured her.

Namine smirked. "I just gotta let it go. My parents are gone now and I can't do anything to bring them back."

Roxas and Xion smiled.

"Yeah, that's right." Roxas said.

"That's it, Namine! " Xion said happily.

Namine let out a small giggle, Xion nor Roxas could hear them.

"This ice cream is so good." Said Xion.

"Yeah, mine's all gone. What do you ladies want to do?" Roxas asked.

"We could go in the water." Xion suggested.

"But we don't have any swim suits on." Said Namine.

"Well, we could just talk." Roxas suggested another idea that he had in mind.

"I like that." Namine said.

"Let's sit on the sand and talk." Said Xion.

Roxas and Namine sat on the warm sand, then Xion sat down.

They talked about all kinds of crazy, funny stuff. Like telling jokes, throwing sand at each other, and school stuff.

A/N Today is my birthday! Well thanks for the reviews!


	6. Fun in the sand

Roxas, Namine and Xion were still sitting on the sand talking.

While the girls were talking, Roxas had sand in his hand, he was going to put sand down Namine's shirt.

Xion saw Roxas, she giggled.

He put the sand down her shirt.

She gasped. "ROXAS WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Roxas laughed at her reaction. "I did it just for fun."

"That's it!" Namine scooped some sand in her hand and pored the sand on his head.

"Hey!" He burshed the sand out of his long blonde spikly hair.

The two girls laughed.

"That's how you get for putting sand down my shirt." Namine stated.

"I think Roxas has a crush on Namine." Xion said.

"I do not." Roxas replied.

Namine smiled and blushed.

"Roxas has a crush on Namine! Roxas has a crush on Namine!" Said Xion over and over again.

Roxas got red as a tomato.

Namine got red like sunburn.

"Aww, you two are blushing, you guys like each other." Xion giggled.

"Xion, I don't have a crush on Roxas." Namine said still smiling.

"Any way I gotta go." Xion rose from the sand, she brushed off the sand off of her bikini.

"Bye." Roxas said.

"See ya." Namine said.

"Bye." Xion walked off.

"Do you want to stay here for the whole day?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and watch the sunset." Namine said.

"I know the perfect spot."

"Really? Where?"

"You will have to wait when it's time to watch the sunset." Roxas answered.

"What do you want to do now?" Namine asked.

"Well it's starting to turn evening." Roxas said.

"Take me to the 'perfect spot." Namine suggested.

Roxas rose from the ground and brushed the sand off of him.

Namine did the samething as Roxas.

They walked down the beach up ahead of them was big pile of rocks by the water.

"I'll race you to the rocks." Suggested Roxas as he ran.

Namine ran next to him.

A/N: I know I ended it here, I didn't to put the winner in this chapter... do you guys think that Roxas and Namine like each other? Maybe I'll update on another chapter once this one is up or maybe tomorrow if I have time... thanks for the reviews!


	7. Watching the Sunset

Roxas ran on the rocks, he was the winner! Namine hopped on the rocks next to Roxas. "You won." She panted.

"I know." He smirked while panting.

Namine sat on the edge of the rock above the water, her feet hung from the edge.

Roxas sat next to his best friend. "You seem to be better."

"Yeah I guess."

Roxas looked at her. "You guess?"

Namine looked up at him. "Yes."

"Namine, since that ancient happened you've been quiet you didn't care for people, and now you aren't like that."

"I know, I feel free."

"What do you mean free?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not blaming myself, and I'm not letting what happened get to me." Namine smiled.

"That's good." Roxas chuckled.

"The view is so beautiful, I can't wait for the sunset." Namine smiled.

"It sure is." He replied.

"The sun will be going down soon." Namine said.

Roxas was busy day dreaming about him and Namine. When the sun goes down he will kiss her. "I wish that would happen. "

"You wish what?" Namine asked.

"Oh I was just talking to myself." Roxas said.

Namine laughed. "Your funny."

Roxas wrapped his arm around her, waiting for the sun to go down. He's going to make his day dream come true.

"Oh look, it's going down." Namine pointed at the sun.

"Hey, it's going down fast. "

"Cool." Namine said.

Roxas took his eyes off the sun, he moved them to look at Namine.

Namine could see him looking at her, in the corner of her eye, she looked at him.

Roxas kissed her lips softly.

Namine blushed and she kissed him back.

Roxas pulled away. "Namine, I love you."

"I love you too." Namine smiled.

Roxas pulled her in another kiss. They kissed until the sun went down.

Roxas pulled away. "You should get home."

"Yeah it's getting late." Namine said.

Roxas rose from the rock. "My butt hurts."

Namine giggled, then she got up. "Mine too."

They hopped off the rocks, holding hands while they walked home.

A/N: Aww what a happy ending! Yes that was the last chapter.


End file.
